Le piano du Dancing
by EveJHoang
Summary: Cher Ami, plus d'un demi-siècle est passé depuis ces temps de guerre ou nous n'avons pu nous aimer, mais sachez qu'après cette nuit à Edimbourg, dans ce dancing, jamais je ne vous ai oublié, mon seul, mon unique Amour... AU


**Titre:** "Le piano du Dancing..."

**Auteur:** Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing:** HPxDM...

**Rating:** M...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont supposément à JKR, cependant tout le monde a comprit, depuis le temps, que je n'emprunte guère que leur apparence, non leur monde... et je ne crois même pas que leurs noms soient cités U_U

**Note:** Encore moi ! Eh oui, deux OS en une seule matinée, au lieu de rattrapper mes cours en retard... je me pendrais bien, mais le figurant a embarqué cette putain de corde... de toute façon, la fac c'est de la merde, les diplômes c'est de la merde, et vive les artistes maudits et sans le sous qui deviendront célèbre à titre posthume !

... eh, je déconne, hein, rendez-moi célèbre avant... Q_Q

Aux victimes des guerres stupides.

A **Shiva**, qui n'aime pas les HPxDM, mais je saurais la séduire...

=D

.

.

**°°O°O°O°O°OOO°O°O°O°O°°**

.

_**"Le piano du Dancing..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cher Ami…

Je sais que jamais vous ne pourrez lire cette lettre, cela fait si longtemps à présent que vous nous avez quittés…

Cela me peine, croyez-le, chaque jour un peu plus, et ce malgré les années qui s'égrènent sans fin, inlassablement.

Tant de temps est passé, à présent, depuis ce jour où nous nous sommes connus, c'était il y a si longtemps que le souvenir devrait m'en rester vague, et pourtant…

C'étaient des temps de guerre, des hommes perdaient la vie chaque jour. Amis, inconnus, alliés, ennemis… nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un. Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose.

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce dancing, à Edimbourg, des atours somptueux des femmes qui se pâmaient devant de fringants militaires en uniforme, et de la musique enjouée, le pianiste roux qui faisait les yeux doux à sa chanteuse à la voix chaleureuse et pleine de caractère, et la patronne, les yeux pétillants de malice, qui saisissait n'importe quel prétexte pour mettre une claque aux fesses de son barman, dont le sourire étincelant se découpait sur la peau noire…

Je me souviens de vous, dans ce coin sombre, vos cheveux blonds contrastant avec la pénombre intimiste, vos iris brillants de mille feux comme glaciers en plein soleil, et vos longs doigts d'artiste jouant sans cesse avec votre fume-cigarette d'ébène et d'argent ouvragé.

Tout d'abord, je me demandais ce qu'un aristocrate, puisque visiblement vous l'étiez, faisait en ce lieu, au milieu du peuple simple, des soldats, des femmes tout en plumes et en dentelles… puis j'avisais votre uniforme.

Vous étiez capitaine dans la Royal Air Force.

Non pas que cela doive m'impressionner plus que cela mais, immédiatement, je me suis senti plus proche de vous, car enfin, nous portions le même uniforme.

Nous survivions dans le même Enfer.

Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps avant de céder à mes pulsions, à cette irrépressible envie de scruter votre charmant visage de plus près et d'en connaître, enfin, chaque détail.

Dès le premier regard, vous m'aviez captivé.

Capturé.

Je ne sais encore, aujourd'hui, par quelle audace j'osais vous accoster de la sorte, sans honte, après avoir demandé à ce que l'on nous serve deux verres de votre boisson favorite.

Si au premier abord vous pouviez paraître si antipathique, arrogant et prétentieux, je lus vite dans votre regard sans cesse distrait que vous portiez à vos hommes plus de tendresse et de bienveillance que de mépris.

Lorsque j'eus réussi à briser la glace en me laissant apprécier par quelque joute verbale dont vous bénéficiiez avec force amusement, vous décidâtes de faire mander une bouteille de scotch, et de me parler de vous.

Vous étiez jeune, vous aviez un peu plus de mon âge. A Londres vous attendait déjà une épouse, choisie par vos parents pour sa lignée, mais dont vous saviez apprécier la compagnie pour son intelligence érudite, son caractère fort, ainsi que sa grande beauté.

A l'instant même où vous m'entreteniez, à l'autre bout de la grande île, elle portait votre enfant, et la bonne disait toujours avec bonhommie qu'elle qui avait eu sept garnements savait que ce serait un garçon.

Vous espériez que la guerre se termine vite, pour retrouver votre épouse, et cet enfant qui serait déjà sans doute né.

Pour que vos hommes retournent à leurs propres foyers, à leurs chères et tendres.

Mais aussi pour retrouver votre premier amour.

Si j'avais été musicien, je vous aurais composé une symphonie, une sonate, un opéra, plusieurs même, en hommage à votre beauté, intérieure comme extérieure.

Tout en vous était profondément beau, subtil, élégant, chaque mouvement émanait la grâce, chaque intonation de votre voix de velours, chaque haussement de sourcil, et même votre façon de tenir ce fume-cigarette, tout en vous respirait la séduction et incitait à ma fascination.

Mais, de nous deux, c'était vous, le pianiste.

Vous étiez le petit prodige du beau Londres, le virtuose qui aimait la musique plus que sa propre famille, que sa propre épouse, plus que tout au monde.

Je me souviens de mon émerveillement lorsque, dans ce bureau, à l'étage du dancing, vous m'interprétiez avec tant de passion et de douleur ce Lacrimosa.

Oui, si j'avais été musicien, je l'aurais joué chaque jour que Dieu m'a offert…

Je vous ai aimé, ô combien et de quelle force je vous ai aimé, à compter de cet instant. Même si, sans doute, vous ai-je aimé dès le premier instant, ma passion n'en fut dès lors qu'avivée.

A peine le requiem eût-il soufflé ses dernières notes que, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux éventuelles conséquences de mon acte, je venais vous voler un baiser.

Timide, certes, mais un baiser malgré tout.

Bien qu'au fond je l'eus sans doute désiré de toute la force de mon désespoir d'homme, je ne m'attendais guère à ce que vous y répondiez. Me rejeter, m'insulter, me gifler, peut-être, mais suivre le même cheminement démentiel avec une telle vindicte, certainement pas.

Car après tout, vous étiez marié, et bientôt père de surcroît.

Qu'aviez-vous donc à faire d'un pauvre capitaine sans famille, sans attaches, seulement préoccupé par la recherche de toutes les façons imaginables de tromper l'ennui d'une existence sans saveur ?

Mais à la vie, vous avez su rendre la beauté, et au monde son arôme, subtil et délicat. A mon sens, le Paradis doit avoir votre parfum, et les séraphins votre visage, et Dieu, être une femme aimante, pour vous avoir créé ainsi.

Je ne sais par quel miracle, ou par quelle cruauté, les hommes peuvent-ils aimer avec tant de force en des temps si sombres.

Mais nous nous sommes aimé.

Nous nous sommes aimé avec tendresse, sur ce beau piano à queue.

Nous nous sommes aimé avec force, sur ce fauteuil rouge.

Nous nous sommes aimé avec passion, sur ce tapis moelleux.

Sur ce banc, devant le clavier, vous m'avez aimé, et je me souviens clairement de votre ardeur, lorsque vos lèvres dévoraient mon cou, ma nuque, et chaque parcelle de mon corps, avec avidité.

Je me souviens de vos mains, vos si belles mains de pianiste, voyageant sur ma peau tel un aventurier en périple, savourant chaque découverte avec un émerveillement tout semblable au mien.

Je me souviens de votre peau nue frissonnant sous mes caresses de plus en plus osées, et de vos hanches, si fines, que mes cuisses enserraient avec tant de passion que j'eus peur de vous blesser.

Je me souviens de notre ardeur, incontrôlable et incontrôlée, et de la douleur cuisante, bien vite chassée par des vagues de plaisir.

Vous mordiez mon épaule pour étouffer vos cris, et, malgré mes efforts à respirer calmement, je haletais avec force sous vos assauts aussi violents que tendres. Nous nous sommes aimé ainsi, toute la nuit, dans chaque recoin de ce petit bureau, et je ne sais si quelqu'un avait fini par nous découvrir, mais en tout les cas n'en entendis aucune rumeur.

Nous nous sommes aimé avec une passion sauvage, presque brutale, et si mon corps vit, à mesure que le temps passait, les cicatrices de nos émois mutuels s'effacer, jamais ma mémoire n'en omit un seul détail.

Combien d'années la marque de votre morsure resta t-elle gravée dans la peau de ma nuque ? Je n'ose les compter, et je sais qu'aujourd'hui encore, malgré les cicatrices oubliées, mon corps usé saurait se raviver de cette flamme dont vous me terrassiez alors à la moindre caresse.

Et j'ose croire qu'il en serait de même pour vous…

Vous qui, cette nuit-là, cette unique nuit de notre vie, vous abandonniez en moi avec le désespoir des hommes qui partent en guerre, le désespoir de ceux qui se savent condamnés.

Nous nous sommes aimé à la façon des amoureux qui se sauront séparés à jamais, dès l'aurore prochaine.

Les vagues de plaisir ne cessaient de nous submerger avec conviction et acharnement, vous vous déversiez en moi, je me noyais en vous, et votre regard de métal en fusion m'a perdu, bien plus que n'importe quelle balle, bien mieux que n'importe quel incendie, si ce n'est celui de notre passion commune.

Vous me dévastiez.

Vous le faites encore…

Je me souviens de votre dernier baiser, si tendre, et de la douceur de vos lèvres, alors que nous avions revêtit nos uniformes identiques et que, le regard encore brillant, nous fîmes nos adieux.

Nous savions alors que jamais nous ne nous reverrions, et, même si chaque jour de ma vie je pensais à vous, jamais je n'ai cherché à vous retrouver.

Combien de fois ai-je regretté de ne connaître votre nom ? Toujours, je vous ai appelé « mon capitaine », « mon ami » ou « mon amour »… et ce mot, plus que tout autre, murmuré à votre oreille, vous faisait frémir, et vous me preniez alors plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément, tout en m'embrassant avec emportement.

Vous m'aimiez, cette nuit-là.

Vous m'aimiez…

Ce matin-même, vous et vos hommes vous envolâtes pour la France, et jamais je ne devais vous revoir.

Un an plus tard, je me retrouvais sur la liste des blessés de guerre, suite à un atterrissage forcé de mon appareil endommagé par des tirs ennemis, et je ne sais quel miracle me permit de tenir jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'écraser sur les abords de la Tamise.

Suite à cela, je dus passer plusieurs jours dans le coma, et il me fallut quelques années avant de retrouver toute ma motricité.

Deux années passèrent, après l'accident. La guerre prit fin, avec le débarquement des alliés d'Outre Atlantique. Un beau jour, je m'en souviens, c'était en plein hiver, un soldat se présenta à ma porte.

J'avais décidé de vivre à Edimbourg, près de ce dancing que, depuis, j'ai racheté pour le rouvrir, le gardant dans son décor d'origine.

Le paysage immaculé scintillait telle une parure de diamants, seules les silhouettes sombres des arbres le tâchaient d'encre noire. Rien ne devait sembler plus beau que ce décor, si ce n'est votre corps d'albâtre et vos prunelles de givre.

L'hiver me fait penser à vous… mais je pense à vous sans cesse, depuis cette nuit-là. Si j'avais su dessiner, votre portrait tapisserait mes murs, comme il tapisse mon âme et mon cœur… mais ce n'est pas le cas.

De nous deux, l'artiste, c'était vous.

L'homme portait ses plus beaux atours de major, et son visage grave en disait long sur sa mission… mais quelle perte venait-on m'annoncer, moi qui n'avais personne, si ce n'est mes hommes, qui seraient eux-mêmes venus m'annoncer toute nouvelle plutôt que de m'envoyer un parfait inconnu.

Lorsqu'il se présenta, la peur me prit à la gorge car, bien que je ne connaisse votre nom, je savais quelle unité vous dirigiez.

Devant la tasse de café que je lui offris, il me raconta tout.

Il me conta votre histoire.

Six mois à peine après notre rencontre, votre avion s'écrasa en zone occupée alors que vous tentiez, non sans succès, de sauver l'un de vos hommes. Vous vous fîtes très vite arrêter, avec un autre pilote, celui-là même qui se tenait devant moi en cet instant, et l'on vous envoya tout deux dans un camp.

Là, chaque jour, vous écriviez.

Vous écriviez des dizaines, des centaines de lettres, qui toutes m'étaient adressées, sans jamais pouvoir me les envoyer. Les mois passèrent, nombreux…

Trop nombreux.

Vous aviez un corps beau, presque frêle, taillé dans la porcelaine. Vous n'étiez pas fait pour la vie que l'on vous imposait, vous étiez un aristocrate britannique… vous vous mouriez lentement.

Un jour que vos geôliers s'en prenaient à votre pilote, vous vous interposâtes, preux chevalier stupide que vous êtes.

Ils vous exécutèrent.

Ils abrégèrent vos souffrances.

Plus d'un an plus tard, ce pilote, enfin libéré, promu, venait me porter la nouvelle en personne, à moi qui ne faisais partie ni de la famille, ni des proches connus.

Moi pour qui vous aviez tenté de survivre.

« Il vous aimait », m'a-t-il dit. « Par-delà la Mort, je sais qu'il vous aime encore, comme je sais qu'il veille sur chacun d'entre nous, comme il l'a fait depuis le premier jour, pour que nous rentrions tous chez nous… »

Le premier jour, oui… la première nuit.

La dernière, aussi…

L'homme pleurait, tout valeureux qu'il était. Il laissait ses larmes couler librement, devant moi, l'étranger que son cher capitaine avait aimé jusqu'au dernier souffle, et me remerciait pour cet amour qui avait su le pousser à survivre, ne serait-ce que pour que ces lettres me parviennent.

Moi aussi, je laissais dévaler sur mes joues ces larmes que je m'étais forcé de retenir à l'aube de votre départ. Je pleurais mon amour perdu à jamais, mon premier amour…

Quelques années plus tard, j'épousais une charmante jeune femme, qui me fit trois beaux enfants avant de me quitter pour gagner Londres, où elle devint le médecin personnel d'une riche famille de lords dont le dernier héritier était de santé fragile.

Il vous ressemble à s'y méprendre.

Elle ne me portait pas assez d'affection pour rester auprès d'un homme qui, malgré ses attentions et sa gentillesse, ne serait sans doute jamais capable de l'aimer comme elle le mérite.

Mon fils aîné s'est engagé dans la Royal Air Force, lui aussi. Lui et sa femme m'ont donné deux petits enfants, qui me demandent sans cesse de leur raconter des histoires de guerre.

Ma fille cadette, elle, ne s'embarrasse pas d'homme. Elle les dévore, puis les jette aux orties sans le moindre remord. Ses histoires me font toujours beaucoup rire, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle a un caractère bien trempé, seule sa petite fille de père inconnu compte, à ses yeux, elle n'a nul besoin d'autre trésor, et cela me convient fort bien.

Son dernier frère, lui, a choisi la voie pour laquelle nous avions opté, vous et moi. Mis à part sa mère, il fut le premier à tout savoir de mon premier et unique amour, lui qui avait si peur que je ne le rejette pour ces raisons fumeuses.

Je suis heureux de constater, chaque jour, que si nous n'avions eu le droit de nous aimer, en nos temps de guerre, nos deux noms se sont finalement unis en les personnes de mon fils, si doux, et du vôtre, si délicat.

Ils sont nos portraits crachés.

Certes, ce petit aristocrate fragile qu'avait soigné ma femme n'est pas vous, et je ne puis habiter le corps de mon cadet, mais les voir ainsi ensemble me porte à nous imaginer, si nous avions eu la chance d'être à leur place.

Réunis.

Le mépris de leur entourage, de vos propres parents et de ceux de votre veuve, les a poussés à venir vivre ici, à Edimbourg. A présent, ils s'occupent du dancing, réputé pour ses soirées à l'ancienne, et, chaque jour, je reviens dans ce bureau.

Souvent, votre fils vient me jouer du piano. A chaque fois, je lui demande ce requiem que vous m'aviez joué un beau jour, une belle nuit, et parfois, il lit vos lettres, si belles, que je ne me lasse de relire chaque jour.

Ils ont bien prit soin de mettre mes trois favorites sous verre, et d'exposer près d'elles, sur un piédestal, ce coffret contenant toutes les autres.

Certains ne viennent dans ce vieux dancing que pour voir ces lettres, devenues presque célèbres, et quelques étudiants m'ont même demandé à pouvoir les étudier, et toutes les lire.

Bientôt, nos fils en feront un recueil, et celle-ci en sera l'épilogue.

Ainsi, le monde saura que vous m'avez aimé, et que je vous aime encore, malgré le fait que plus d'un demi-siècle ait passé depuis notre rencontre.

A présent que je suis un vieux monsieur qui a bien vécu, grâce à votre amour qui a rendu ses couleurs à mon monde, et que mon corps ne peut plus s'enflammer au souvenir de votre visage comme il le faisait encore il y a quelques années, j'écoute Lacrimosa, qui réveille en moi, non sans attendrissement, le souvenir vivace de votre passion délicate et de vos traits amoureux lorsque vous caressiez les touches d'ivoire de ce cher vieux piano à queue.

J'ai su à quel point vous m'aimiez lorsque, dans l'une de mes lettres favorites, vous me souffliez que vous m'aimiez au moins autant que votre musique…

A présent, je l'écoute sans cesse, comme je l'ai souvent fait depuis ce jour. Mais à présent, tout en m'extasiant sur ce requiem, je peux aussi savourer les intonations de votre nom, sortant dans un murmure d'entre mes lèvres, comme le plus tendre et le plus beau secret du monde.

Je vous remercie d'avoir signé chacune de ces lettres, mon premier, mon unique Amour…

.

.

**°°O°O°O°Owari...°O°O°O°°**

.

.

Bon, maintenant... japonais ou pause lecture ?

T_T

.


End file.
